mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
History Lesson
"No, that kid said if it was an emergency to talk to the captain - but it wasn't and with our history, I hoped to talk to you. I was hoping to have a word, maybe in private?" Riley already missed the bridge, but she also wanted to hear Henry out in case it was a lucrative proposition which would pay handsomely. She turned her steely blue eyes first on Vas, who being of sound mind and body took the hint and scattered like a roach after the light switch was flipped. Dmitri proved to be a little... thicker when it came to reading people, so she handed him a plate and told him outright to scram. Once the galley was cleared, she folded her arms across her chest, and prepared to hear him out. "I know the crew is mighty full, but from what I've read of Ezra, its fairly barren. Doesn't sound like much opportunity for a guy like me - so new to it all. I was hoping, well... with how helpful I was with getting them ship parts, that maybe that'd buy me some goodwill? Ya see, I'm willing to earn my keep. Seems like you got lots of hands, but none who seem too keen on getting 'em dirty. And believe me, I know dirty... I was on latrine duty for the whole abbey... I'm a fair hand at cleaning and cooking. I know space is money and y'all could get your pick of passengers willing to pay top dollar for a bunk, but I'd be much obliged to stay on past Ezra a piece if I can't find a decent job within a day or so of us landing?" "I've been on this ship for a few years." Riley said flatly, keeping eye contact. "So I've seen a lot of shit. I've heard a lot of shit. You paid for passage, and you got us the ship parts and if you think you're the first person who has bribed your way aboard, you're extremely mistaken. If you think you're the first person who thinks they can use that fact to their benefit, you're again, extremely mistaken. In fact, I beg you to try it. I don't ask you or anyone on this ship questions not because I'm stupid, it's because I don't care. This ain't a luxury liner. No one comes on this ship just to see the verse or to take a holiday. I wasn't planning on ditching you on Ezra, not for any of the reasons you mentioned, but because no one in their right goram mind would want to stay on Ezra. So if you want to make yourself useful and scrub latrines, by all means. Once we get to Ezra I'll gladly switch your passenger bunk for a crew bunk and if you prove yourself useful, then I see no reason to boot you off. This is a big ship and as such requires a big crew and being generous I can count on one hand how many useful people I think we have. But if you stay, know this, if you think that you and I have history, if you think I'll keep you for goodwill, we don't and I won't. The last thing you want to do, Henry, is underestimate me. Next time you want something, just ask for it, without your reminders of our history. Understood?"